NF-JT005C yeniçeri Zafer (NF Ver.5) + UMAP-1P Saracen Uni-Armor
A combined machine that has been docked by two Unit's NF-JT005C yeniçeri Zafer (NF Ver.5) & UMAP-1P Saracen Uni-Armor. Technology & Combat Characteristics A combined MS & an Uni-Armor the Uni-Armor is the tallest than it's predecessor the Saracen Zero Prototype. Unlike its older combination, the Uni-Armor has far improved in terms of mobility, construction basis and weakness without the enemy knowing where to locate the source Armaments MA Combined Mode *'NF BARRIER Claws' :The Armor Doesn't Physically carry melee weapons. Instead the armor has been pre-built NF Claws that can divide several objects e.g. Concrete or armour without trouble, due to the Energy BARRIER that covers the entire body. *'NF-LC/PDS Twin-Barreled Point Defense Laser Turret' :Mounted just above the Camera Pod Generators, this are used to fight against MS or incoming objects that are behind the Uni-Armor firing an twin-Laser Shot that travels at a speed of light, dealing moderate damage. *'NF-SH/SM-POSPAM Spread "Stinger" Missile launcher Tube' :The newest Spread missile. These are located near it's side necķ and shoulders the missile can launch 100 spread missile that releases 6x micro sting missiles making in calculation it launches 600 on each side making a total of 1200 micro sting missiles. These micro sting missiles packs a destructive fire power while containing PARTICLES that allows it to penetrate other particle emitter shields. PURGE Mode *'2x NK-MC/HIr-Port Portable "Molly Cuddle" & "Molly Crumble" Hi-Laser Handgun Rifle' :An alternate version of it's Rifle, this new concept is quite different much more lighter and compact designs. The original weapon is quite long and quite difficult to handle, however this handgun rifle fires dual-laser at a fast pace and can travel at a light of speed and long distances as well even if the weapon isn't a rifle model type. *2x NK-MEGA/C/HI "Molly Cuddle" & "Molly Crumble" Hi-Laser Rifle :These weapon are located on it's back, these weapon is capable of firing laser weapon at a speed of light when used the weapon function modes. :Molly Cuddle & Molly Crumble Rifle Mode - An standard default mode, the weapon can fire an laser at a fast pace while dealing an moderate damage also that it travels the speed of light. :Mollycoddled Charged Mode - An second function mode, the weapon charge otself for 5 seconds then it releases an Hi-powered laser in a arrow shape that is an equivelant of an Beam cannon/Bazooka. *'Hi-Powered Portable "Rekiol-less" Grenade Cannon 2' :An portable built-in weapon they are located on the side of the upper chest, This weapon can fire an Hi-powered explosive grenade with superb destructive firepower now this weapon matches it's Grenade Cannon counterparts as it allows the Rounds to travel at a very long range distance. *'Portable NF-Carbonite E-Shield' :An improved shield that is made out of NF-Carbonite, this are made to withstand great heat making itself immune to beam/laser attacks. Now that it has been upgraded, the shield has been implanted an E-Shield Generator, they can able to summon Energy Shields in a circular shape that are capable of withstanding beam/laser weapons even stronger ones, if hit by powerful attacks the shields strength gradually weakens they can regain their original strength quickly. Unlike E-Field types these also are capable of blocking/deflecting most projectiles when in came contact. *'NF-SH/SM-PO "Shoulder Mounted Spread Missile Pod 2' :An improved version of it's mark 1. On each side of it's shoulder now has 5 tubes 3 at bottom & 2 above at each, that can 5 Spread missiles that later distance ejects it's Tri-Side plating's that launches 6x micro missiles that packs a moderate firepower. *2x NK-BELS/MK Beam Long Blade "Mamluk" Yatagan Sword :Developed from the Energized Yatagan & Beam Sabers, this is an actual beam saber that forms an Long Beam blade of an Ottoman Yatagan Sword model that is 3x the length of an beam saber/blade. These weapon are stored on it's hips. *4x NF Short Blade 2 :Successor to the first model, the blade has further increase it's cutting sharpness and that is capable of unleashing oscillating sonic waves increasing it's frequency that further increasines it's cutting ability. This blades are hidden on its leg thighs when needed the blades ejects out the weapon could be thrown or be held. *2x 'NF Heat Kilij Sword :Another melee weapon that was added, this weapon is capable of emitting heat that increases it's cutting ability. *1x NF Pole-arm Beam Halberd :This weapon is located at it's back skirt, this weapon is quite long and when it activates it's top hilt forms an halberd axe shape beam this type of weapon has an higher strength than other beam sabers. Additional Gadgets & Armaments *2x "Spherical" Clay Bomb :Unlike the "lightning bomb" the clay bomb detonates after 3 seconds, when it detonates it releases an high explosive that shouts out AP Clay shrapnel at all direction that can bring serious harm to it's enemy or ally, on surfaces the "Spherical" bomb is a form of an ball shape, these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects. *2x "Spherical" Lightning Bomb :A Ball shape sphere, it has a detonation time lag by 5 seconds once it detonates it releases a high explosive bright white that covers all the close range distance not only bit also releases Clay shrapnel at all direction that can damages allies and enemy's MS with an minimum damage firepower. On surfaces these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects *'2x "Spherical Canister Electro Rod' :An new feature gadget developed from the "spherical" bomb models, when activation and thrown the canister instantly releases a smoke like fog while releasing it's middle body purges launching out 6 electrical rod that attaches to an object, when the electrical rod, attaches to an machine it electrifies the suit causing the pilot & machine to be stunned. Special Systems & Features PURGE Mode *'Hyperia "Pegasus Wake & Moon Oil" Particle Booster' :An upgraded version, Hyperia Thrusters are replaced with PARTICLE Hyperia Accelerator Booster, this gives an smooth yet hyper speed adding to the unit it's equivalent to an Gundam Arios MA Mode. *'Hyperia Qake Midair Stability & Flight Movement Control System' :Replacing the "AMBC", this allows the unit to stay in midair for a long time not only by that this gives a unit to move around smoothly and quickly in addition of quick PARTICLE boost evasion. *'360° Rotatable PARTICLE propulsion System' *'Lightning Visor' :Lightning Visor covers the unit's face, this is used to deal & counter against the Lightning bomb on use. This Visor significantly red the amount of Flashing Bright Light of the bomb so that it's pilot can concentrating at the blinded enemy as their main screen is filled with white flashes temporary blind the enemy eyes instead of the user getting blind as well. *'A.B.E.F. System' :An same version but slightly of the Anti-Beam Energy Field, the machine is capable of emitting energy barriers in a spherical local form, this can protect the host from beam attacks, the energy can be weakened when repeated powerful attacks came in contact as the Field hasn't got enough time to reproduce energy barriers around itself. Upgraded Version - Faster regeneration rate & Field Strength Increases by 1x. *'Solar/ion Energy Antenna Transfer' :The anteena shape on it's head lets it gather solar energy at a fast proccessing then it transfers the energy to the core. *'NSBS' :No Seat Belt System, it is used to significantly reduces the amount of G Forces to the pilot. Uni-Armor *'PURGE System' :The Uni-Armor can eject it's arms, legs & head, quickly launches it's thrusters upwards escaping as the thrusters are hidden from it's ejected armor on the crotch. Afterwards it eject's it's inner frame launching out NF-JT005C yeniçeri Zafer (NF Ver.5). *'360° Rotatable PARTICLE Propulsion Over-boost System' :It's main rear PARTICLE Propulsion can rotating 360 degrees and the PARTICLE can over-boost making it useful for quick evasion at incoming attacks and thus maneuverable as well. *'"Side Step" PARTICLE Hyperia Quick-Boost System' :All of it's PARTICLE Hyperia are capable of using Quick-Boost, these are used for quick maneuvers & evasion making it useful in battle. Unique Aspects PURGE Mode *'Agile System' :Fifth Generation Ver. -Firstly used by the model 4.5 now this upgraded system has been passed to this unit. when activation it folds both of it's feet into two facing opposite each other as in the middle forms an PARTICLE Hyperia and beside it's rear another additional 2 Dual PARTICLE Hyperia (S-Type) gaining the unit even greater mobility & speed. when activation both of it's side legs opens up an vent and it's upper body opens an secondary vent, they releases an special particle, releasing Heat like wave radiation around it's body illusioning itself as it's body and close environment distorts creating after images. This Blends the best in space as it distorts itself and space images very easily, on planet it now works perfectly fine but was highly recommended at space for it's illusion ability. The system has an time limit of 5 minute until it deactivates and cools down. *'Agile Coolant Vent System' :Major improvements for the Coolant as it significantly reduces the cooling time for the Agile system at a very fast pace as it reduces the time limit or heating from it's body as the vent cools it off, so that the system can be used again. *'Reinforced NF-Carbonite' :An upgraded armour thus increasing it's durability and withstand against Super Heat, making it immune to beam/laser attacks for a long time. *'Portable Hybrid Supercomputer "Nexus Virion" E/VI-Wall (Electronic Warfare Defense System)' :Similar to Spectre's Defense System "4". The Portable Supercomputer E/VI-wall significantly enhances Electronic Warfare Defense against enemy EW such as hacking or stopping/fighting viruses that can harm the mobile suit. Unlike ordinary computers, the Nexus is capable of Defending itself from any powerful EW that is thrown at yeniçeri also that is capable of processing system very fast than any ordinary devices. It can cover the distance of 182.88 metres (200 yards). *'Huma Loco(M) System' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System was first used & tested to LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER the system has been greatly improved as this allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. :Fighting Motion Style Movements *Back kick - Taekwondo *Freestyle Wrestling - *Kurash - Central Asian folk wrestling *Furusiyya (Agile Use) - Mamluk knightly martial exercises *jiǎolì (角力) "Hard" & "Soft" *Karate - Okinawan martial arts *Kobudo - Okinawan martial arts *Tegumi - Okinawan martial arts *Aikido - Japanese martial arts *Kendo - Japanese martial arts *Judo - Japanese martial arts *Shin Kicking *Real Aikido (Реални аикидо) *Kung fu/Wushu *San Shou *Wing Chun Kung Fu *Choi Kwang Do *American Kenpo And various of fighting styles such as the "Samurai & Janissary Fighting Styles". *'X Sequencer Compatibles' MA Combined Mode *'X Sequencer Camera POD Generator' :This generator are located on it's back, the generator is capable of summoning countless of X Sequencer Camera pods, the camera are capable of generating an similar like optical camouflage to hide from visual detection by enemy and that these camera are also capable of emitting First Generation E-Shield that protect itself from beam attacks. *'BARRIER System' :An Special shielding made from all types of Electromagnetic radiation such as Light, Electricity, Radio waves, Kinetic Energy & Pure Energy. However due to the absorbing light the pilot couldn't physical see what's in it's way so that's why an X Sequencer POD Camera is needed to see there for, it needed an opening connection from the suit if not the signal connection would be absorbed due to the radio wave absorptions, so the PARTICLE Hyperia & the Camera POD Generator doesn't have any special shielding this allows signal to pass through. *'Huma Loco(M) System (Uni-Armor Ver.)' :This allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly with great reaction able to perform high motion manoeuvres & is quite good against sneak attacks.